Capture
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: She was the policewoman in town. He was the master thief. And the capture begins. SasoSaku3


Sakura Haruno walked out off the police station to take her night walk around town, the gun was in the holder that was attached to the belt, her hat rested on her head, her short pink looks were shining slightly in the dark night.

"Mmm, no thieves here..." She looked around the buildings as she walked.

She saw something red ran pass her from the corner of her eye, she immediately turned in the direction she saw the person run too.

He was holding a black bag, the zipper off the bag was slightly open. She also saw a golden necklace trough the little opening in the bag, it was shining slightly in the moon light,

'That necklace belongs to someone I know.' She got irritated at this, that this man just stole her friend's precious necklace.

Sakura ran after him into the forest. The man suddenly stopped and dropped the bag to the muddy ground, he turned around to face the policewoman who followed him. His red hair looked like blood to her, his eyes were brown and stared at her with nothing, no feelings, no anger, just nothing.

"Policewoman." he spoke. "Why are you following me?"

He looked bored, like he didn't care that she was there.

She glared at the man. "You are a thief." she said. "One who stole that from a friend off mine."

"Your friend?" He raced an elegant red eyebrow up in question but soon came a smirk on his face.

"Yes, my friend." She smiled wickedly at him."You are messing with the wrong girl, you thief! I'm Sakura. "

"Oh? That Sakura? The girl who has nailed all the best Thieves/murders? Isn't that interesting." he smiled, his eyes looked like he was up to no good. "Then you must have heard about me correct? I'm Sasori akasuna, no policeman has ever caught me."

"I'm not a man Sasori and Believe me tonight you will get in prison." she said all to calmly.

"Humph." he stared at her with his cold piercing eyes.

He slowly took a step to the left, she followed and placed one in to the left. Soon they were walking in a circle, waiting for the other to attack. He then decided to attack first and charged at her with a speed that made Sakura a little stunned, he kicked her using his right leg, aiming for the chest. She blocked it with her arms, he then turned 360 degrees and tired to place another kick, this time on her head. She blocked that too and then attacked with her fist. He blocked that easily, which made Sakura grit her teeth in irritation. She took a step closer and send a wave of punches at him. He dodged most of them but got a hit or two in his chest. He then tried to place some hits on her as well. She couldn't block most of them and after a strong punch to the chest she stumbled backwards, trying to catch air. Sasori didn't let her have any time to recover and punched her in the stomach, hard. The hit made Sakura fall to the ground, clenching her stomach in pain, breathing heavily. He approached her small form.

"Sakura tried to stand up, her legs shaking. The hit was really hard and it seems the red head knew where to hit. "I'm impressed of your skills, Sakura."

"Well," she glared at him and coughed. "I'm not impressed off yours."

"Still got that fierce attitude I see." he smirked at her.

"Tch." she glared.

He placed his hand on her neck feeling her soft skin then he suddenly hit her pressure point so she passed out. some cherry flower petals fell from the trees and landed gracefully on the ground close to her now unconscious body.

"Cherry blossom fits you well." a flower petal landed on his palm, he looked at it with a gently smile.

He bent down and picked up the unconscious girl in his arms. he walked without any hurry deeper into the woods, the wind blowing more cherry flowers into the air, some of them got stuck in his and Sakuras clothes and hair. He soon walked into a clearing with a house in the middle. it was a wooden and rather small house. He walked inside, and closed the door after himself. he put her down onto the futon that was laying on the ground.

Sasori looked at her for a second and turned around to walk away but before he moved he heard her voice.

"Don't go..." she mumbled in her sleep.

He sighed softly and sat beside her side. "I won't leave you Sakura." he whispered to her.

Her hand took a hold off Sasoris, he smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek.

End


End file.
